Brock
Brock is a Pokémon trainer and Ash's friend. Pooh first met Brock along with Ash, Misty, and Pikachu in ''Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie''. Trivia *Brock had his first apeerance as a guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH''. *Brock joined Pooh and his friends in the ''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars'' saga. *Brock will meet Littlefoot in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time films. *Brock will join Pooh and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets 3 Ninjas''. * Brock will join Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II''. *Brock met Simba, Timon and Pumbaa in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. *Brock made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, and Pooh's Adventures of 102 Dalmatians. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Genie in Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Woody Woodpecker, and Zazu in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi in Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Batty Koda in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause''. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley in Winnie the Pooh Goes Rockin' With Judy Jetson. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Sebastian the Crab in Winnie the Pooh Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *Brock will reunite with Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk in Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska. *Brock will meet Fievel and his family in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Littlefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Louis in ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color''. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Littlefoot and his friends, SpongeBob, Patrick, the Penguins of Madagascar, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun''. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Littlefoot and his friends, the Penguins of Madagascar, Zordon, and Alpha 5 in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley in the Winnie the Pooh/Back to the Future movies. *Brock will join Pooh, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth. *Brock will meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *Brock is briefly seen in a bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook. *Brock will join Littlefoot, Cartman, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. *Brock guest starred with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi in Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Ducks (TV Series). *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Baloo, and Bagheera in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz''. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Littlefoot and his friends, and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Brock will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Brock and his friends will make their first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Muppet Movie''. *Brock, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Togepi will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Animals United, Winnie the Pooh Meets Popeye, ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I'', Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles'', Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, and Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist. Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies